Talk:White Fang Lieutenant/@comment-24.104.77.242-20150812200514/@comment-26129461-20150813060343
Okay I'm just gonna come in here and state a few things real quick. And just fyi I'm on my phone doing this so excuse any grammar/spelling errors and I apologize if I don't put in paragraphs as it doesn't do it the same way on phone and computer. Now as everyone has so clearly stated above about all the time problems with the changing off clothes and transportation and everything I'm not going to touch base with that. But I am going to talk about some stuff. Okay so first of (in my opinion one of the most important factors) the weapons. Now one has a chainsaw that is literally as long if not longer than Yang is tall and the the other has a big ass sword that looks like it's at least as long as he is tall. Now the WFL was using the chainsaw as a two handed weapon, Yatsu was using his sword as a one handed weapon. Do you know how hard it is to learn how to use a weapon? I mean to really use it. I imagine it's very hard. Now during his training he would've probably made his own sword so he would've learned how to use a one handed weapon. Not two. So during his training as a huntsmen, when did he have so much extra time to train and learn how to use a chainsaw? I mean I don't know it just kinda doesn't make sense to me. I mean I don't know that much about learning how to use weapon (unless it's a gun) but I did grow up with an older brother so I do kinda know how to beat someone up with a wooden stick and trust me, if you're using it with both hands it's not easy to switch between one and two hands. Anyway moving on. So I just wanna state one thing right here. Does anyone here think Velvet is in the white fang? Anyone at all? If not, then your idea about them being the same person is totally shot out of the water. When they first saw the WFL it was right before the fought Torchwick in the giant Mech suit. Which was during the time team CFVY was on their away mission. So if Velvet didn't betray her friends, how did Yatsu get away to lead a rally for the WF? I mean she's freaking got two pairs of ears. I think she would've heard him try and slip away. I actually do quite like the brother idea to be totally honest. It's much better then having another sister pop up I'll say that. But there's just one other teensy little thing I want to say. Now this is directed at the good sir (or madam) who made the original comment. Hi, I'm agent Mississippi. I'm a bit of a bitch at times, and while you've apologized for what you said I'd still like to say that that was very rude. I may not be in charge of the conversations on this wiki so I can't like really get onto you but I'm just gonna come out and say, not cool dude. Not cool at all. Just because someone doesn't agree with your theory doesn't mean you have to cuss at them and call them idiots. Now given that I have seen a couple people on here do that and that happened to me right before I officially joined the wiki. But I'm very protective of my friends (idk if I can really call many of you my friends though since I don't say much on here) and I don't like it when people cuss at them or call them names. Just because practically no one on this wiki agrees with the theory of them being the same person doesn't mean you need to call them "deeply fucking stupid" as I believe you so kindly worded it. Just because you can't come up with plausible reasons to defend your statement doesn't mean you earn the right to say that. Because no one gets the right to say that I don't care who you are. We have every reason to believe they're not the same person but people insist on thinking he is when they have absolutely nothing to defend themselves against what we say. So you'll excuse us for disagreeing with you and making you mad because you can't defend the statements you made.